digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon: Reality
Digimon Reality is an anime I want to make. Unlike the previous installments, this version is more darker and features an adult cast. Instead focusing on a group of kids, the main characters are a company of marines of the United Nations Space Military that were transfered to the digital world. The protagonist is Cpl. Tyson Davis, a marine who recently arrived on planet Hephaestus. Characters Corporal Tyson "Ty" Davis A marine who recently arrived on planet Hephaestus. He is a cynical, but confident soldier. He is 25 years old, has brown hair, wears a headband and goggles, and has a 5 o'clock shadow. His name is also a cross between Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Davis Motomiya. Private James "Jimmy" Mulder A naive rookie UNSMC marine who was befriened by Davis and Frost. Corporal Eliot Ming A serious, but humorous marine. Sergeant Derrek Mondoza A wise craking marine and Corporal Ming's best friend. Private Jason Frost An extremely enthusiastic and gung-ho marine. Private First Class Karl Chapel The group's hacker, he is also best friends with Private Urban Private First Class Shelly Olivera A tough and tomboyish female marine and a friend of Davis. Private Hermes Urban A crazy, but stable demolitions expert. Master Sergeant Murphy Keyes The squad leader and a grizzled marine. Major Samuel Thomas The leader of the marines on Hephaestus. Major Thomas is a no-nonsense commander who cares a great deal for his fellow marines. Cyan Fukumura A strong wielded and athledic girl. She is 21 years old. Mina Fukumura Cyan's 7 year old little sister. Merukimon The wise ruler of the non-virus side of the Digital World. NeoDevimon The chief antagonist of the series and the ruler of the virus side of the Digital World. NeoDevimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from "New (νεο "Neo"?) Devimon". It is a digivolved form of Devimon that was enhanced by someone. It was artificially strengthened and completely restrained, even as far as its own will. The mask which covers its face suppresses NeoDevimon's own power, and it is said that it is worn in order to control its will. He is also cold, calculating and power hungry as he wishes to take over the rest of the Digital World. He is also Merukimon's archenemy. Machinedramon The brutal and ruthless second in command and a friend to NeoDevimon. He is also the secondary antagonist. Devimon NeoDevimon and DemiDevimon's treacherous brother. Demi Devimon The youngest brother of the Devimon trio. He is also secretly in love with Black Gatomon. Black Gatomon A sneaky, stealthy and treacherous servant of NeoDevimon. She later Digivolves into Lady Devimon near the end of the series. BlackGreymon A loyal servent of NeoDevimon. Dispite his loyalty and being a virus type digimon, BlackGreymon harbors a strong sense of honor. He later Digivolves to Black War Greymon. Near the end of the series he soon realized his master's evil and decided to side with the humans and the non-virus digimon. Trivia *This is the first series to feature an adult cast. *This also the first series where not all the human main characters have digimon partners. *This is also the first series to have a horror themed element. Category:Stories